Violent Secrets
by moonlight secrets
Summary: Serena is slowly forgetting why she wants to live. She feels alone. Her parents are always on her back. Her friends hardly even notice she is around. What happens when She finds Darien feels the same way? R
1. Cutting

I don't own Sailor Moon. Violent secrets, is about some things people don't really want to talk about. Suicide, heart ach, rape, death. It is everywhere. What is worse is that the pain never goes a way. 

She sighed. 'Another day another morning.' She said mentally. Wincing she rolled over on her side looking at the door. 

"One. Two. Three." She pointed to the door just as her father came in.

"Serena get your ass out of bed!" She rolled her eyes sitting up.

"I'm up." He looked at her for a moment then walked out of her room. Her father had his moments, when he was kind and gentle, but most of time all they did was fight. Her mother was like her best friend, but she never wanted to come to reality that things weren't right. Standing in front of her mirror she closed her eyes. She dressed in all black. She always worn long selves to hid the cuts on her arms. She wasn't afraid to admit it. She was a cutter. The pain she inflected on her self for those brief moments helped her forget about the other pain. Serena on the other hand was ashamed of the fact that she had one long slice up her arm. She tried to commit suicide, but failed. It wasn't that she tried, it was that she failed. 

" I can't believe you two are breaking up again!" Mina through her hands up in the air. 

" I.... I...." Amy tried to hold back her tears. Raye just told her about the up coming break up. They sat in the large class room. Serena, Amy, and Raye had math together, so everyone met there doing break. Serena sat there next to Lita as one by one the guys came in. Greg, Ken, Chad, Brain, Craig, and Darien. The break up between Amy and Greg was harsh. They knew it was coming. Greg began to flirt with every girl in sight, he hardly ever cuddled with Amy, and his grades even began to drop. He had told Serena about a month before, and finally word had gotten around to the rest of the group, and ended with Amy. Her heart was shattered. Greg glared at Serena when he noticed the tears coming from Amy's eyes. She looked down then went over and hugged Amy. With the ring of the bell they all went their separate ways. 

She walked into her Art class. Her high school had four periods, she went to a special art school doing the third and fourth period. Walking over she placed her back pack under her desk, and walked into the bath room. She looked in the mirror, and checked her hair and make up. Checking to see if any one was coming, she pulled her small box cutter from her bra. Undoing her third button which covered her breasts she checked one more time. She slowly trailed the cutter down her chest. She slowly watched the blood trickle down. Taking her finger she picked up the blood and put it in her mouth. She sucked on her finger savoring the taste. 

"Rena?" She looked over to see Michael standing there looking at her. She turned so he couldn't see her. " What are you doing?!" He took her arm spinning her back around. As he removes the cutter from her hand, he moves the cloth seeing her cut. Then takes her arms pulling up her selves. 

"What are doing to your self?" 

"Nothing." She said softly as she pulled a way from him. 

"I don't get you. When you first came here, you were so sweet, and innocent, but now.. " His words trailed a way, as Kitty comes in. 

"Ohh! Look at the cute couple."

"Shut up Kit, nothing is going on." Serena picked up her razor put it back in it's place, buttoned her shirt, then walked back out. 

"What was that about?" Looks at Mike, then to the door.

"She just, has a couple things to work out, and she was in need of some one to talk to." With that he walks out as well. 


	2. 1 Friend is all I need

Here is chapter two. 

Again I do not own Sailor moon.

"Darien?" The soft voice flown into his ears as he settled into his booth. He looked around to see the blond beside him, standing. Tears rushed down her cheeks as she hugged a bag close to her chest. 

"Buns?" He stood up checking Serena over. He looked over to Andrew who watched them carefully. She smiled weakly. Taking her bag he looked at her wrists. They were bandaged up. 

"Guess you want to know the story huh?" He looked at her. "I'll take that as a yes. Amy called me. She blames me for the break up. She is like uber pissed that I didn't tell her, I guess she feels betrayed. I don't really blame her. She found some time ago that the first time they broke up, Greg and I fooled around some. Funny isn't it." She began to laugh. "Well no one is talking to me."

"Except me. I don't see why you hang out with them. They are all pretty preppy, and Buns you aren't preppy." She looked at him and shrugged. 

"I want to have friends." He took her hands in his. 

"Go on."

"My father was listening to my conversations again, and yelled at me. He called me a home wrecker and a slut. He said I was damned lucky that they didn't kill me. So I told him that I would kill my self, and I took my cutter and slit my wrists. At the hospital when I came to. My father kicked me out. So here I am." He looked at her. 

"I can't believe him. Kicking his own daughter out when she needs him the most."

"Yah well my father really isn't really in a good mood." He put her hands to his lips.

"Lets go back to my place. You are staying with me." 

Tears came down her cheeks the whole way to his apartment. He took his emergency blanket and wrapped it around her so she would stay warm on the ride home. The whole way he wanted to make small talk, but he knew nothing could make her feel better. He turned down the long rode. Her eyes looked around to the tall trees. Taking a deep breath he looked over at her pulling into the parking lot. It was a beautiful building. Opening the door he took her hand and bag. 

" I live on the top floor. Its a 6 story building. Its huge inside. Every apartment is like a one story house. I only have one bed room. But I have a great sink in tub. Full kitchen. " He smiled." And to finish it off a full screen surround sound television." Serena giggled lightly as they walked into the elevator. 

"You live in a cool looking place." He smiled. 

"Thank you." He led her inside. Her eyes lit up as she looked around. 

"You weren't kidding!" She looked around. Laughter came from his lips as he placed her bag on the couch. He walked over wrapping his arms around her. She closed her eyes. "Oh Dar, thank you so much. I was so scared that you were going to leave me to. You are my only friend."

"Buns." She turned around looking up at him. "If over something as silly as this your friends leave you, then trust me, they are not friends. And I...." He looked at her. "Please come with me." He led her into his bed room, and sat her own his bed. She looked at him. "I don't know if they would make you feel better, of if you would change your mind about staying here. When I was thirteen I jumped in front of car. I felt, feel the same way as you do. I was so alone, scared, and I hated the world for taking my parents away from me. I hurt so much." She looked at him tears coming into her eyes. "Every day I fight to figure out reasons to stay alive. Right now, I can only think of one reason to stay a live."

"What would that be?"

"Keeping my only friend alive so that she might figure out her own reason to live." She blushed. 

"I do not want to your only reason for life. But thank you. I do feel better. I hate the world. My father, my so called friends, but I do feel better." He wrapped her arms around her hugging her. 

"Come on. We'll order a pizza, and get some hot cocoa."

"Can we watch a movie?" He looked down at her shocked. He smiled lightly seeing her face lit up.

"Oh of course. What is pizza with out a movie?"


	3. dinner and a movie

This is the third chapter. I don't own Sailor Moon. Cutters arn't always suicidal, some are just begging for attention or are hurting in a pain that not every one can understand. I am one. Its hard for me to stop. If you have a friend who is a cutter or is depressed, sad and not happy, don't give them the same old crap its not good you for to do that, or life will get better. Just hang out with them, help them smile and be happy, in other words from some one who knows don't tell them they are loved, show them. 

"Well my dear Serena, we have our food. You have picked our movie, so why don't we start to watch it." He looked down at her, his eyes twinkling as she walked over and placed the dvd in to the player. She smiled sweetly walking back over to him. Quickly food was shoved in her mouth as if she hadn't eaten in days. "Texas Chainsaw?" He looked down at her as she shrugged. 

"Two weeks ago, when it first came out, Greg took me to go see it, since we both love horror movies. I never seen the old version."

"Since when do you like horror movies?"

"Never. Greg gave me money to go see "Elf." Laughter broke out of him, but stopped quickly seeing how embarrassed she was. He wrapped his arm around her, draping the blanket across them with his other. This had only caused her to blush deeper. 

"Well don't worry, I won't have to waste any one, you can just go pick another movie." She knew his comment was to be a joke, but she had to playfully punch him as pay back. 

"Rena?" He smiled, she was brave. Serena managed to watch more then 3/4 of the movie, but instead of having them change flicks, she had fallen asleep. She laid on the couch, her head placed perfectly on his lap. Slowly he got up, and placed her head gently on a pillow. He walked into his bed room, and dedressed. He walked back out to the living room only in boxers. She was still asleep. Before long he him self found sleep a peaceful bliss. It was his escape. He would dream about things that made him happy, and they had helped him forget what made him question his life. 

Darien woke startled when he found a new warmth cuddling next to him. It reminded him instantly of a kitten or puppy cuddling to your side for warmth. He didn't have to look to know who it was. He could smell her sweet sent of strawberries and coconut. He groaned slightly pulling a way from her slightly, only to find her move closer. 

"Darien." Her voice broke his concentration. "I'm cold. And I'm scared. I was wrong, that movie was scary." He smiled as she looked so innocent to him. 'Damn it Dar, come on. Get a hold of you self. This is not the time to allow your self to horny!' Mentally he began to yell at him self, as Serena had fallen back to sleep practically on him. He looked down at her and moved strands of her silvery blonde hair from her eyes.

"How can some one so beautiful hate to live, hate to breathe, hate to be?"


	4. Rape

oh look number 4! I'm on a roll... Sorry chapter three was kinda short. I prolly will go back and add more to it if I can think of anything. 

Darien awoke to being alone in bed. He knew as soon as his eyes opened the past events. Slowly moving from bed he walked into the bath room to find her shirt and bra off placed on the floor. His eyes grew wide when he noticed her box cutter in her hand and the blood slowly running down her chest. 

"Dar... I" She just stood there looking at him, and he at her. Before she could even take another breath, his tongue slide up from the edge of the dripping blood to her cut. She moaned lightly as he began to suck on her cut. After what seemed like forever he pulled a way. "Why did you do that?" Her words stammered out, as his fingers slowly trailed down her cut.

"Why did you cut your self?"

"I have no places left on my arms?"

"That is a good excuse."

"And for yours?"

"How about we call off school for the day?"

"We could, but its a Saturday." She backed a way slightly then grabbed the nearest towel wrapping it around her when reality hit that she was half naked. 

"Good. Today, is a day for us."

"Dar.. You are scaring me." He looked at her. He remembered her relationship problem with me. She could only bring her self to trust a couple guys. He wanted to kill Greg for being the reason. 

__

" The water feels so great!" Serena laid on her back in her pool. Greg smirked as she floated over to him. 

"Yah, thanks for having me over. Its been a while since we've had time to hang out just us."

"You seem to be taking the break up pretty well." She sat up looking at him. The sun was now fully set behind the trees, and the moon began to rise. 

"You win some you lose." He picked her up and dunked her under the water. Then back up. 

"Why did you do that?!" She coughed slightly, when he brought her back up.

"For mentioning my break up. Mention it, you get dunked. Now.." He picked her up in the air. "It's late. We are a lone, and you promised we could so anything that I wanted to do to help me get over the you know what and the you know who."

"Of course. You're like my big bro, and I want to make you happy." It didn't take a genius to know that she was a little tipsy. To celebrate Greg stole a bottle of red wine from his parents. 

"Good!" With that he shoved two fingers deep inside her. Fear and surprise came into her eyes.

"Greg?!" He grinned as she tried to wiggle a way. She failed. His hold on her was tight. Greg continued to thrust.

"I can't believe it. You are still a virgin. I guess all those rumors about you are try after all.. For the moment any way." Tears welled up in her eyes before she could reply, she was shoved under the water again. He was quick at undoing her bikini. First her top, then her bottom. 

"Greg what are you doing?" She managed to say when they finally came up, and he let her go. She giggled when he began to tickle her.

"You trust me right?" He tickled her more, and slowed down when she nodded. "You want to make me happy right?"

"Of course I do." 

Before the night was over, Greg's plan was complete. He was able to get Serena drunk, before he raped her twice. He had scared her for life. She never told her parents. The next day he begged Amy to get back with him. He told her he was sorry that he slept with Serena, and that he loved her much more then he would ever love her. Her friends under stood that Greg rapped her. Darien and Craig gave him the yelling of his life. 

"Darien?" Her voice brought him back to the present. She stood there shaking.

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "I guess I got sucked into a day dream. Listen Sere, I'm sorry. I know I kinda shocked you, but I have, I guess, a thing for blood." She nodded. 

"Don't worry, I as well. A reason I cut my self."

"I can understand, you taste pretty good." 

"Darien... Why did you agree to let me stay?" He smiled walking over to him.

"Because we are one and the same. Two people lost in the world, with no place to go." He gave her a hug, and left the room. 


	5. 4 bangs

I do not own Sailor moon. 

They sat together eating the small breakfast Darien made. It was simple of just eggs and bacon. He looked at her and smiled softly. 

"Darien!?" She giggled and blushed.

"What do you want to do my dear?"

"Will you buy me something?" Her voice perked up. Laughing he nodded.

"Okay, we will get dressed and go to the mall." She rushed into the bed room and shut the door. He looked at the door and smiled, listening to her dress. 

"Okay so what do you want?" He looked down at her.

"A locket?" She smiled looking at her bare neck in the glass of a clothing store window. 

"Well I see how you are!" Her smile faded when she looked at the group of girls and guys. Amy words seem to hit her like stone. 

"Hey Ames, you guys here to shop to?"

"Shut up Darien! Serena, you get tried of my boy friend and go for Raye's ex? You know we made the pack that we wouldn't date each others exs."

"Sorry but he is not my boy friend. Thank you for caring. Besides, as far as I am concerned, I have no clue who you people are." Fear rose into her eyes when she seen the metal handle come out from Amy's bag.

" I am sorry Serena, but you have to pay. Everything that is going wrong is your fault. Greg broke up with me, because of you! I hate you! YOU HAVE TO DIE!" 

"Amy.. Amy… Come on, you don't want to do this." Greg said as he stepped in front of Darien and Serena. 

"Greg shut up! You hurt me to much to care! I slept with you, and you cheated on me!" She cocked the gun. "AND NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY!" This was so unlike her. The guards surrounded the little group. One Bang. Two Bang. Three Bang. Four Bang. 


	6. Chess and Death

I do not own Sailor moon.

Blood. It fled from the cooling human flesh covering the black and white tile floor. The stench filled the noses. 'Please stop the screaming!' Serena said deep with in her thoughts. Everything was happening to fast. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't think at all. 

"Serena?" Darien held her hand. 

"Is this what it is like to hang over?" She put her hands over her ears slowly sitting up. The hospital room was so cold, the ivy itched in her arm. 

"Trust me, this has to be much worse."

"What happened?"

"Are you sure you want to talk about this now?" She nodded slowly.

"I don't really remember"

"Amy came with a gun." Fear rushed into her mind. 

"She shot Greg, and me, and the guards shot her."

"Oh honey. Greg and Amy died. You were shot in the leg." Fears flooded her eyes, and ran down her cheeks. Darien kissed her hand. "I am so happy you are a live. You can leave as soon as the doctor comes in and checks on you. Your leg will be fine. The bullet hardly did any damage, they want to make sure you are okay emotionally."

"Of course I am. Can we just go home?. Please?" He smiled and kissed her hand and nodded. 

"To our home." She began to giggle.

"You make that sound so like korny!"

"Yah I know."

"Today a showdown happened at our mall. Amy Kelly a senior at the Umi high school shot a minor, her name will not be given. And she killed her ex boy friend, also a senior at Umi Greg Carr. Amy was killed. The minor will not give any comments to why this event happened." Darien clicked off the television, and sighed as he sat by Serena. 

"Teach me how to play chess?" He looked at her laughing.

"That came out of no where."

"I almost died yesterday, there are a lot of things that I have always wanted to do. I want to get married, when I was 12 before I got caught into depression, I had my whole wedding planned out."

So that is what they did for the rest of the evening. They talked. They had fun. They played Chess. 


	7. my gift to you

I do not own Sailor moon.

Before I begin what might be my last chapter I want to apologize. I know it took me almost a month to update but first my comp crashed, then last Sunday I was in a accident I cracked/chipped one of my lower vertebras really bad., messed up my butt and upper legs. It sucks. I don't at all recommend you do the same. I am getting better, but it hurts to breath walk, and sit for long periods of time. I don't think I have ever gotten so much sleep in my life. 

"Serena?" Darien smiled as he walked into the apartment.

"Hmm?" She giggled appearing behind him bags in her hand. It was their first Monday being out of school. They graduated from high school the last Saturday. 

"I have something for you." He held up a little box, and smiled when her eyes grew wide. "You parents didn't even show up Saturday, and every one else in our class received a gift." She took the box and quickly opened it up. Tears ran down her cheeks as a small black cat peeked its head out and meowed. 

"Oh Dar! It is so cute!" Serena squealed happily as she took the cat out of the box and put it close to her chest. Setting the cat gently back into the box she ran over and hugged him. "I love it thank you so much." Her lips lightly touched his cheek. Then the corner of his lips. He closed his eyes taking her into a deep kiss. Quickly she pulled a way when his tongue tried to trespass into her mouth. "Darien." His lips quickly brushed hers again, this time he held onto her tighter. 

The bed was soft and warm, different from when they first came upon it. It was cold, and neither were to worried about how soft it was. The first time, was hard quick passionate. Now it was sweet, innocent, claim, and soft. 

"Darien?" He smiled looking down at her. She snuggled closer to him.

"What did you get for graduation?" Closing his eyes he grinned.

"You."

"Me?" She sat up looking at him. 

"Yes you."

"Why me?"

"You are I are the same. Two lost souls. It was only a matter of time, before love broke through and two became one." He cupped her cheek and kissed her again. 

"We are one now." She said before ling her head on his chest, and slowing falling asleep.

"Yes," he took a silver ring placing it on her finger, "always."

ahh. I know it was short. I'll come back later and put in the good stuff. or do it as a secrets chapter or something.


	8. Luka

I do not own Sailor moon

          She felt the soft paws kneed her bare back. The black ball of fluff soon found a spot and curled up on her back. Yawning and smiling she picked off the kitten and placed it on the pillow. The silent drift of food was a desire she needed to fulfill. Crawling from the silk sheets she grabbed one of Darien's shirts and covered her nude body. 

          "Oh Darien that sounds so yummy!" She giggled coming up behind him.

          "Aye! Who the hell are you?!" She backed a way to see the man standing infront of her wasn't who she thought.

          "Serena… Who are you? Where is Darien?"

          "Oh another one of his bimbos. Welcome to the club."

          "Excuse me?!"

          "Darien is in the shower. He should be out soon. I'm Luka, one of his many exs." Her eyes grew wide. 

          "Darien is gay?!"

          "Bi, but no difference. So Serena you still want breakfast? Or do you wanna go and yell at the hottie?" She sat down. He looked so much like Darien, the eyes the height. Even his voice has a similar tone to them. Her mind was beginning to burn when she felt arms wrap around her.

          "You're up baby." He sighed nibbling on her ear. 

          "Don't you dare touch me!" She pushed him a way.

          "What's wrong?" He moved closer to her. 

          "Why didn't you ever tell you weren't a virgin? Why didn't you ever tell me that you were bi! Do you know what you could have done to me!?"

          "But I was a virgin till last night, and I am not bi. What the hell are you talking about?!"

          "Don't lie to her any more Darien. She knows the whole truth."

          "Oh this is Lukas doing. Don't listen to him."

          "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

          "Luka is my twin brother." He smiled.  "You, Serena, are my lover."

          "You're his BROTHER?!" Serena shouted loudly throwing an egg at Luka.

          "Hey witch clam down it was just a simple joke, don't have a cow!" He wiped the egg from his face with the white dishtowel. "No you listen here. I didn't have to come but lover boy over there wanted me to meet his woman so here I am. Next time you throw a egg at me."  

          "There won't be a next time." Darien cut Luka off." "Thanks for making breakfast. You deserved to have the egg in the face for what you put her through. She is gonna be your sister in law and this is how you are gonna treat her." Serena ears perked up.

          "Sister in law?" Serena looked from Darien to Luka. Darien walked over and held up her hand with the ring on it, then watched her smile and faint to the floor.  

          "Serena?" The ice blue eyes opened up to see a man standing over her. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him.

          "Oh I love you!" He pushed her away.

          "Darien she kissed me!" Luka wiped his mouth. Serena sat up.

          "Oh… okay I thought you were Darien. Leave me alone!" She rubbed her head, and laid back down on the couch. "Next time I faint, will you snag a pillow for me."

          Well that is it for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it


	9. Saying No

I do not own sailor moon. This chapter goes into a lot more detail then the 7 others. Its cool if you like, cool if you don't. Its really long, and I hope you like it. It will be a guy/girl/guy near the end, so if you aren't in to that, don't read all of it.

~MLS

"How come you never mentioned you had a brother. A Twin?" Serena looked up from her food to see four eyes staring at her. Two pairs of dark blue eyes. She shuddered.

"I didn't know it was important. When our parents died, we kinda just went our own way. We kept in touch, but we just never really needed to hang out."

"I don't have any brothers or sisters. My parents blame me for it. Well my mom she wanted to have a lot of children, but my father went behind her back and made it impossible.." A cloud came over her eyes as she looked back down.

"Who needs em?" Luka asked quietly. "Our parents died and left us all alone. It took months for us to convince the state to let us live on our own. They paid for everything sending us each a check till we were old enough to get a job. Then we found out that our parents left us a trust fund that will keep us feed, clothed, and housed for four more years."

"Oh, so that is why this is such a wonderful home." Serena tried to smile lightly. She looked down at her food. "This is very good. Thank you for Breakfast." She stood up. "I am gonna go take a bath. I got some new bath stuff that I wanna try out." She smiled and skipped into the bath room. 

She slowly stripped off her clothes first her shirt. She was fully naked before she began to start the water. She poured half a bottle of bubble bath into the steamy water, then salt crystals. Candles were lit and incenses were burning giving the room a sweet sent of different fruits. She tied her long blonde hair into buns so no hair was down, then she slide into the water. It was just long enough so she could lay down with only her head and shoulders were out of the water. Using her feet she shut off the water and clapped her hands shutting off the lights. (clap on clap off)

"She's cute. She got some issues going on though."

"Yah know what we went through?" Luka nodded. "Add rape and getting kicked out of your house, and you got a Serena."

"SHE WAS RAPED!" Darien hit Luka.

"Come on man shut the hell up. She'll hear you. Yah her friends left her and everything, and then his girl friend tried to kill her."

"Holy shit it was you guys at the mall?" He got closer to a high whisper.

"Yah, it was bad, Serena didn't seem to fazed by it. Like it wasn't a huge surprise. But she could have been killed. She even went to the showing of the bodies. She left pictures and brought flowers. Every one stared at us, but no one said a thing."

"Damn. Hey listen man I'm sorry for the whole gay thing this morning."

"Its okay. It was funny in a way. Well now that you think about it. Just make sure you keep the fact I am not a virgin a secret. Serena doesn't need to know about that. I want her to think that I gave it to her. I want her to have it, even if it wasn't there."

"Dude you have problems, but it's cool. I won't tell her."

"So I saw a couple of our old foot ball buddies. Do you still hang out with them?"

"Yah, and they are still dating the bimbos. I can never figure out what Serena found in them. One minute they were her friend, next they are not. I don't think they could make up their mind. They still went out of their way to smile at her in the halls. And we still were in the same room before lunch, but she never said a word. She just smiled, giggled, and nodded. I think they wanted to act like nothing happened. I don't think Serena could."

"Did they still want to be friends with her? Even after Amy and Greg dieing?"

"The guys came and told me they were sorry. Even if Amy was quiet what she said went. She finally got her way. No woman will ever touch Greg again."

"That poor bastard. He never saw it coming, did he?"

"None of us did. I can't wait to see what it is going to be like in college."

"You guys are all going to the same college?"

"Yup!" Darien and Luka began to laugh. 

"That is going to be a funny adventure. So how was it last night? To do a woman?"

"Good. I mean really good. We did it like three times, I never knew a girl could cum that many times."

"Okay, I asked how it was, not all that info."

"Sorry. It was good."

"Mind if I do her?" Darien looked at her.

"Your gay, why would you want her?"

"I shared a lover with you, you share a lover with me. It is only fair."

"I don't know if she would be up for it. I don't think that she is that kind of girl."

"True I did see how much she got worked up when she thought we were once lovers."

"I really like Serena and I don't want to do anything to lose her."

"Never know till you tried." He grinned standing up. 

"Let me go ask." He stood up. Luka took sharing to seriously, but he wouldn't mind a three some. Too bad it wasn't another woman. But he knew Serena would not go for that. He knocked on the door.

"Serena?" He smiled coming in. 

The bubbles were gone from all her moving around so much. Her hand left from between her legs as Darien walked in.

"Hi." She blushed.

"Aww baby are you horny?" He walked over standing by the tub. Serena looked at him, noticing how his member was becoming rock hard under his pants. She nodded lightly. Darien took off his shirt and pants. Serena blushed deeper see how he wore nothing under this pants. He bent down and picked her up setting her own the floor. He didn't even wait for her to lay down before he began to thrust into her. She began to moan and scream like mad, digging her nails into his back. She was so loud neither noticed Luka walk into with a video camera. He recorded everything, then left when it was over."

"Hey baby I got a question." He was at a soft movement.

"Hmm?" She smiled sweetly.

"Luka was wondering if he could." Darien paused.

"If he could what?"

"Ifhecoulddoyou. HeisgayandhewantstodoagirlandItoldhimdoingyouwasgreat." (If he could do you. He is gay and he wants to do a girl and I told him you was great.)

Serena's eyes great wide as she looked up at him. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I told I didn't think you were into that."

"He is your brother. Umm. I..... I don't know." Darien smiled. Kissing her neck, he cupped her breast.

"It is okay."

"Okay. I always said I would try new things, and Luka is sweet." Darien moved up quickly.

"You serious?"

"Why not? It's not really like its some strange guy." She lied badly, but hoped he didn't notice. She didn't want to do it, but she couldn't say no to him, when he looked at her like that. She giggled as Darien got up quickly picked her up. He carried her into the bed room. She laid on the bed and watched two men run back and forth.

First it was Luka. Darien didn't want to watch it so he left the room. The sex was weird for Serena. He didn't look to different from Darien. She wanted to cry in the beginning, but got lost in the middle of it. It was quick and hard, and she felt dirty when it was over. He got dressed quickly, and left. She rolled on her side hugging the pillow. She was so lost she didn't hear Darien come into the room. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her tightly. She turned around and clung to his clothes.

"Please.... Never ask me to do something like that again." He looked down at her, then held her closer. He was even with his brother, and never wanted to share anything with him again.

AN: I changed this chapter, I guess I didn't make my self too clear, so I wanted to fix that, plus I had an idea to change it. I hope you like the changes. The 11th chap will be up soon!


	10. Sick

Don't own sailor moon

Ahh! "She ran around the small wooden table. Darien wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"You aren't going any where!" Serena let out bursts of giggles as he tickled her. Kilala, her kitten, stood on her hind legs putting her two front paws on Darien's elbow. "Kilala?" He looked down and smiled. Serena picked her up and spun around lightly. Darien sat down. A light smile came across his face as he watched the kitten lick her cheek. He picked up the news paper off the table, but before he could begin to read anything Serena and the cat plopped them selves on his lap taking the paper out of his reach. 

"Don't read the paper right now." Serena folded it back up and placed it on the pile. 

"Oh and why not?" Darien smiled hugging her. Serena looked at him. 

"Darien we have to talk. Its a little important." He smiled.

"Oh baby it can wait. I have something really important to do with you?" She smiled lightly....

She laid there in his arms. Her head on his chest. The blankets wrapped around their cool bodies. 'I can't talk to him. I can't tell him....' She looked up at him. "He looks so much like a child." She smiled moving locks of hair from his face. Without notice Kilala jumped on her stomach. The small dark eyes watched Serena carefully. Serena smiled picking the cat up. "I know I have to tell him. I will tell him. But not now." Kilala looked at her. "Oh don't give me that look, I will tell him."

Dar smiled as he walked in with a glass of water. "Here yah go kid, once glass of ice water. I gotta go to the store, but I will be back soon." He kissed her fore head and tucked her in more. She gotten sick that morning, and Darien's first thought was she was sick, and he ordered her to stay in bed. 

"I feel fine."

"I don't want you to get worse. So stay!" She giggled as he tickled her sides lightly, then left. When he got back he found her sitting on the coffee table her guitar in her hands. She started to play the tune to "Bloody Valentine" From Good Charlotte. She sang a little here and there. "What are you doing out of bed." He waited to speak till she was silent for a moment. She looked up shocked. 

"Welcome back."

"Serena please go back to bed." He walked over and took the guitar from her. "I don't want you to get sicker."

"Darien I am not sick." She stood up. He took her arm trying to get her into the bed room. "Darien stop it! I'm PREGNANT!" Darien acted as if he didn't listen, and pulled her onto the bed. "I'm pregnant." He sat down next to her. 

"I heard you. It doesn't make sense we were always safe." She shook her head.

"That night, with Luka....." Darien's head shot up then looked at her. 

"It's my baby!" Serena lowered her head nodding, but she knew.


	11. Ideas

Darien smiled lightly going over hugging Serena. "I'm sorry baby." They sat down on the couch Darien still holding Serena.

"I am to. I took a test this morning after you left." She began to cry. "What are we gonna do?!" He looked at her. She was right, they were fresh out of high school, they were getting ready to start new lives in college. A child would make everything completely harsh.

"What about an abortion?" Darien asked barely out loud. She looked up at him, then looked back, and folded her hands in her lap. It would solve their problems for now, and then when or if they got married they would be able to raise a family, but...... She was always against it. Killing a child born or not was still killing. Now she understood when people talked about it. She didn't want to do it.

"Do you want some tea?" She smiled up at him.

"Well..." he smiled, "we were invited to a party."

"PARTY!?" Serena stood up happily. "Who's?"

"Mina's its a summer party. They ask about you a lot. They want to be friends again, like the old times." Serena smiled.

"I miss friends. I miss.... my family..." She sat back down and cried on his lap.


	12. party

I do not own sailor moon ( can any one tell me, do I have to keep repeating that?)

Slowly she walked with him hand in hand. The music filled her ears, only causing her stomach to turn. She had changed so much, and now she was about to take a bigger step. Darien wrapped his arms around her hugging her before a blonde head popped out of the door, and began to squeal! Serena and Darien were dragged into the room before either one was given the chance to share their greetings.

And so the night went on. Serena carefully watched everyone trying to suck in the youth around her. College would be starting soon, and the party was to celebrate the last weeks of heaven, before the bombardment of books was shoved to them. Darien looked at Serena here and there. She looked happy. She smiled and giggled. When they went to parties before she never looked like she was having fun. Slowly his thoughts drifted to the child growing inside of them. He loved her, and wondered if he was making the right choice. He took her into his home. Some time later they made love, and he proposed. He allowed her to sleep with his brother. He lied to her about his past. And now. Now she was carrying his child. A little of him and a little of her. When Serena shared their tiny so tiny of a secrets, the girls went wild. The guys of course gave Darien the cliche way to go thumbs up, and patted his back. They sat their heads going back and forth as one girl made the suggestion of a name, and the talk of a baby shower. Darien couldn't help but laugh as a couple of the guys fell out of their chairs when they announced their engagement. Soon the talk became serious. 

"Its different." Rei said as she spoke up when the name of Ami was brought up. They all nodded.

"We went through hell at school. But look at us now." Serena began to laugh at Lita's statement.

"Baby look at me now. When the world ends I plan to sit back and go bring it on." Serena's comment made hard belly laughs come forth. She looked at Darien. 

"This has to be like our best party. We should do this more often!" Mina said as she shoved popcorn into her mouth. 

They talked until Serena and Mina found them selves sleeping. Every one decided to sleep over, and go shopping the next day. They were going to spoil the to come baby, and get ready for the soon to be bride. 


	13. the arcade

I do not own sailor moon.  
  
"Serena?" Darien smiled to her as her kitten drank her milk. She lay there in bed looking up at him, blood pouring from the corner of his lips. She took her finger up and wiped in a way, then moaned when his shoved his lips back into the nook of her neck sucking more of the blood the fled from her veins. She moaned as her hips bucked up.  
"Oh my god!" She screamed out as he pulled away.......................  
  
"Where do you want to go shopping first?" Mina asked as they headed down the side walk to the mall. They were on their way to pick up clothes for the first day of College.  
"Hey guys I am not really feeling well, I think I am going to walk back up to the apartment. Can you pick up my clothes for me, and bring them by?" Serena smiled faintly as the other girls smiled and nodded.  
"You better take a cab home, and call us if you need anything." Raye hit Mina over the head. Serena smiled and walked a way listening to Rei tell Mina there was no use for a cab when she lived three blocks over. She walks slowly up the next block. She looked into the Arcade and smiled to Andrew before going on her way. With out warning she was dragged into the Arcade's Alley. Before she could scream she was thrown up against the wall and her mouth was taped shut. First they kicked her punched, and beat her. Then they raped her. She screamed as loud as she could, but by the time anyone had walked by she was half dead, and they were gone.  
  
AK: I know it was short, but my comp crashed and burned so I am on my churches Computer. I will try to write more tomorrow, and see if I can write and send it tomorrow during school. Love you alls byes 


	14. the call the parents

"Are you guys sure you want to skip our shopping trip and go after her?" Mina questioned, with that same ambition she always had towards shopping. No answer was reply, but when the glares came her way, she quickly backed down, and allowed the quest to find their sick friend.  
  
Moans, it was all her voice allowed to come forth from her lips. Her bruised lips, that bled. She tied to call for help, but soon her voice left her, and she was hidden. Darkness over took her, and the blood flooded away.  
  
"I need you to fill out all the information you can about her, and we will try to contact the numbers found in her wallet." The nurse left quickly. Lita tried every second to call Darien. The police surrounded them like sharks to blood, to try to get answers that no one had. Serena lay dying and nothing the doctors were doing seemed to be helping her for the good or the bad.  
  
He dropped the phone when he heard the news. She was there. He was here, not there, and her parents, her father just waltzed in like nothing ever happened between the family. The baby. Did the doctors know she was even pregnant? His eyes found their way looking over to the crib. The bunnies, ducks, monkeys, and penguins that filled the room. They had spent days, mornings and nights, baby proofing their room. Now they might not have a baby. Trying to calm him self down before he began to speed to the hospital, he made him self believe that the baby was alive, and that by the time he was there, the world would be able to undo all the pain, and that life would appear as normal as ever, or as normal as one could define it. When he was able to finally walk into the room, his brain finally allowed him to begin to freak again, as all three girls began to speak of the doctor reports at once. Lita and Raye were running around trying to find coffee, but just running around to help take their minds to stop worrying about Serena. 


	15. her ninth birthday

I do not own Sailor moon

Chapter 15

            Darien sat with the girls on one side of the room, while her parents sat down on the other. No one said a  word, they all just looked at each other.

            "You girls why don't you go home, rest, get some good food. Come back tomorrow. I am sure we will know more." Serena's mother tried to act calm. Strangely the girls agreed, and after hugging Darien, they left. It was just the three of them now. The sound of the clock the only sound in the room. Breathing was as low as possible.

            " I don't know why the fuck I am sticking around here any way. She is the one who left. Why do we have to come to her every time she needs help any way!"

            "Because she is your DAUGHTER!" Darien shouted. "She is caring your grandchild, at least show some love to both of them." Her father sat down, and didn't say anything. Her mother smiled sweetly to Darien, but it faded when the doctor came in.

            " She." The doctor paused for a moment. By now Darien was on his feet in the doctors face. "Is okay." He continued. "But there are a few problems."

            "What about our baby."

            "Its… fine, but if you will be so kind to let me finish." Darien smiled some what and back off. "She is suffering from memory loss. After many questions the last thing she can remember is her 9th birthday party. She is asking for you two." Darien stood there for a moment, than ran past the doctor to Serena's room.

            "SERENA!" He shouted till he found her room. Tears running down his cheeks. She lay there for a moment then smiled.

            "Hi!" She greeted him.

            "Serena," He walked over to her and started to kiss her face. She giggled. "Where is mommy and daddy Dare?" He back off again looking at her.

            "You don't know what happened do you?"

            "Yah. But the doctor said I was gonna be okay, and that I can go home maybe tomorrow."

            "Do you know how old you are anything?" She smiled.

            "Silly of course I do I turned nine yesterday!" He grabbed her hands.

            "NO Serena listen to me please. You are 19. You live with me, we go to college, you're pregnant, and I was stupid to let you out of my sight." He began to cry on her lap. Serena just sat there quiet.

AN: I know some of you are upset that I don't update as much as I would like, but I hope that you all understand that I don't have regular use of a comp any more. I have to use my churches, which means that if I want to go one I Have to wake up early, or I have to walk the mile and ahalf ish. I am sorry! Love me!


	16. doctor chat

I do not own sailor moon.

Chapter 16

"Mommy? Daddy?" She looked to her parents with a slight noise. Darien looked at her, tears still running down his cheeks. Before any one could say anything else the doctor came in.

            "Visiting hours is over. So only one of you can stay in the room now." Darien quickly got up off the floor and began to make him self-comfy in the provided chair. "Well I guess that is taken care of. Will you two please some with me so we may work out a few things." When the only people left in the room were the two lovers, it was quiet. Darien had moved the chair closer to Serena. His head was covered in his hands as he looked down at his feet.

            "Darien?" Serena spoke out lightly. She grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek.

            "Ya?" He looked at her.

            "Please don't leave me I'm scared." Her voice began to shake right along with her hands. He moved slightly onto the bed, and for the rest of the night held her in his arms. Before long she was asleep, and he lay beside her rubbing her stomach and crying.

            "Just look at him, he is a total wreck." Ann the main nurse said to the doctor.

            "Its almost 2 in the morning, and he hasn't slept at all."

            "Hey Dr. Albert, sorry I'm late…" Ann cut him off.

            "You are always late, who was she?" Michael laughed as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

            "You know me.."

            "Yah you are desperate enough to do it with any one. Maybe we should call you Intern AIDS."

            "Ann!" Dr. Albert began to laugh.

            "So what were you two talking about before I got here?" Michael began looking at a couple of charts.

            "A rape victim that came in late evening. Her boy friend is really worked up." Michael set down his charts.

            "Rape? Any leads on who did it?" He looked around and carefully dropped his cup before it fell.

            "No not really. She doesn't remember anything. Who ever did knew what spot to hit her in the head so she wouldn't remember anything. Poor dear." Michael backed a way.

            "Yah well maybe it was just some guy who wanted to get off and didn't mean to hit her head in that spot."

            "Maybe, but who knows, besides we are here to just save them, not try to put the man behind bars. Besides the cops took samples they found off of her, semen and all that. So maybe this rape case will be solved sooner than later." Dr. Albert got up. "Now you two need to go to work. Call me if there is anything, I'll see you tomorrow." Ann smiled, and drifted down the hall. Michael looked around, and found the chart for the rape victim.


	17. I love you

I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 17

"Darien." Serena smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. Ann had just stopped in for a check up, and found that Serena was recovering at a healthy rate, and would be able to leave soon. She let out a soft giggle as he sat up drool flowing from his mouth.

"What's wrong?" He began to check over her signs and sighed when nothing was wrong.

"I wanted to talk to you. I have been thinking about what you said."

"What I said. I said a lot of things Serena." She looked down.

"Am I really carrying your baby?"

            "Yes." It was a simple answer, the only answer his mouth would allow him to spew out. She rubbed her hands over her stomach.

            "Is it a boy or a girl?" He began to laugh. "What!?"

            "You sound excited." She blushed turning a way.

            "Well what if I am. I mean, I don't remember anything, and all I know is what you have told me."

            "When we get home. To OUR home," he moved on the bed and took her hand, "I promise you will be able to relax and remember everything. Our love, your home, though I don't want you to remember a lot of things, but I know that you need to know them in order for you to know how much I love you." She smiled.

            "Darien, I've always loved you. Always. Always. Always." She giggled happily.

            He slowly walked in to the room, and jumped into the open bath room before he was spotted. He quickly pulled down his doctor's mask, and held the knife up in the air. He waited till the moment was right before he would strike. To him he had the perfect plan. He need to kill her before she could rat him out on raping her. Griping the knife tighter in his hands he ran out of the bath room and to the embracing couple.


	18. Alan

I do not own sailor moon

Chapter 18

Her eyes opened wide as she caught sight of the knife. She screamed loudly in Darien's ear catching him off guard. He turned around only to see the knife slide into her stomach. Before a second strike could take place, Darien grabbed his head, twisted it, and stopped when heard the crack of the neck, and the dead body fall to the floor. By now the nurses were in the room. Darien was left behind as Serena was rushed off.

"One." Air. "Two." Air. "Three." Air. "Four." Air. "Five." He counted the seconds go bye staring at the huge wall clock. What seemed like only a minute had turned into eternity.

" Are you Darien?" A man in a suit came up and stood in front of him. Darien nodded. " I am Detective Alan, are you able to answer a few questions?" Darien looked up at him, then looked down.

" I need to think of something else right now." Alan nodded.

" Come on, I'll buy you dinner." Darien didn't move. " We can let them know you're coming with me, and we can leave them my pager. This is the best hospital around, she will be okay." Darien nodded and stood up.

They drove off in the black wrangler jeep. Darien stared at the display of switches and knobs. Alan smiled.

" Go a head flip the one with the right light above it." Darien flicked the switch up and listened to the serine roar. They pulled into a local dinner, and sat down. " Order anything yah like."

Their bellies were full, but Alan could see that Darien's mind was not easing any. He smiled.

" How long have you been dating?" Darien shrugged truly on sure of the answer to the question.

" We went to high school together, but we have been living together for maybe a about a year or so, so I guess about that long." Alan nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. " She is my whole life." Darien took a deep breath. " I do not regret killing that person. I saved my family." Alan nodded and smiled.

" Please do not worry young man, the person you killed was found to the her rapper, and the rapper of about 8 other girls. It was out of self defense, and I know there is no jury that would convict you for anything." The phone rang: The caller id stated Hospital.

Message from me: I know a lot of you waited for me to reply, and I am so so sooooooooo very sorry it took me this long. I did not have a computer up until about two three weeks ago. Then….. When I got it back I had a mental block. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and accept my apologies. Lots of love MLS


	19. Back Home

I do not own sailor moon.

Darien listened to her breathing. Her soft skin lightly touched his. He smiled and rocked the child in his arms. She yawned up to him, and then fell to sleep. Darien walked over and looked down to Serena. Her face was still covered in sweat.

"Ahh.." She said softly as he began to walk a way. He quickly came back to her side. She had entered a state of comma, and the doctors were not sure when she would awake. Darien called in the doctors, and after they checked her over, and was allowed to go home.

When they entered his aparment parking lot, she looked around, then to him.

"Do you remember anything?" She smiled to him and nodded. She hadn't said a word since she woke up. He frowned and helped her out the car. He grabbed their child, and together they headed up to his apartment. She looked around, and continued to smile. He watched her walk over, and slide into the pleather couch. He placed the babe into the crib, and walked over to her. His faced paused inches a way from her before he took a deep breath and glued his lips to hers. Her moans escaped from their corners, and their hands explored each other bodies. She tugged at his shirt, then ripped the shirt from his body. He pulled their lips apart, and began to pull the clothes off of her body. They both laid back on the couch naked. It had been so long, and both thought they would explode if together they couldn't fix their itch.

They held on to eachother when it was over. Sweat poured off their bodies. Finally they pulled apart and started at eachother. Her eyes froze while looking in to his. Her mouth opened, her eyes closed.

"Don't you dare ever leave me alone. "

Sorry I know its short.. I promise to make it up to you!


	20. Yuki

I do not own sailor moon..

okay ready for the promise! sorry it has been so long I have had trouble getting on a computer, and I have been busy at school so I have not been able to get on one here ( tis where I am now) any way, the story is almost through, and I am hoping to make the last couple chapters long and completely great! I hope you enjoy!

_"Darien?" The doctor stood infront of Darien. He smiled when Darien looked up to him tears dropping off his cheeks. Darien looked back down to the sleeping child. Her soft skin, she was breathlessly perfect. Darien stood up and choked back his tears. The doctor smiled._

_" Thank you."_

_"Your daughter, she was very lucky. We were able to save her. The nurse will be by later so your daughter, whom is still nameless mind you, "Darien blushed," can get feed. I'll come back later to check on Serena." _

_Just as the doctor promised Darien was alone with Serena. Alone with his thoughts. Darien looked out side the window. Snow fell gracefully unto the cars four stories below. He looked back to Serena and smiled. It was then he knew the perfect name for their baby. Their perfect baby girl who was born on the day of the first snow.. Yuki. Peacefully gracefully lucky. She was his perious lucky Yuki. Darien looked over to Serena and waited._

"Leave you?" He laughed and held Serena close. 'I would never leave you.' She looked at him, and shook her head. She stood up and looked around the arpartment.

"Darien I am sorry. Please forgive me.." He didn't say anything he just looked to her and breathed.

_Darien listened to her breathing. Her soft skin lightly touched his. He smiled and rocked the child in his arms. She yawned up to him, and then fell to sleep. Darien walked over and looked down to Serena. Her face was still covered in sweat._

_"Ahh.." She said softly as he began to walk a way. He quickly came back to her side. Her blue eyes opened up to him. He placed Yuki into the basanet he bought for her, and looked to Serena. She smiled, and closed her eyes again when she felt his soft lips brush her cheek. Darien pressed the botton calling the nurse. He picked up Yuki, and stood out side waiting for the doctor to give him a report._

"Why did you choose Yuki?" Serena asked softly as she looked at their daughter. Darien smiled.

" I had a long talk with the doctor. He reminded me how lucky I was to have you, to have you a live, how lucky our beautiful child was. They let me hold her once everything was okay, she was only a few hours old. When I looked out the window, I noticed that it had been snowing. The first snow of the year." Serena smiled.

" Yuki means snow and luck. Did you give her a middle name." He shook his head.

" That is up to you." Serena looked at her baby.

"Yuki Aiko Chiba." Dairen smiled and kissed her forehead.

They shut off their lights and the family finally went to sleep. A light scratch came out side the window. With in moments all was silent again.


	21. The Old Oak Tree

I do not own Sailor Moon.. Hey Do I have to say this every time?

Serena woke up to find her small kitten kneeding her back. She moved slightly and captured the tiny creature in her arms. "You are so cute. Yes you are?" Forgetting for a moment where she was she stood up and took the cat with her out to the main room. Her nude body made its way over to her crib. Her smiled faded...

"Please some one help me! SOME ONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Her frail body held her kitten close as other tenants came froth from there beds to find a frantic nude Serena. Men ran into her apartment.

"Some one call 911." A man shouted. A woman came out and put a robe around Serena.

_Her love lay beaten on the couch, his baseball bat was broken in half and thrown in different parts of the room. Their Yuki was gone. Darien lay there not breathing, blood dripping from his neck and head. She could see the trail of blood he made. He was attacked on the balacony and dragged inside. She ran out side._

Mina, Rei, and Lita followed the Doctor into the hospital room. Serena was there sitting up right. She smiled whens he saw them enter. Ken, Chad, Brain, and Craig soon followed. They all walked around her bed.

"Hi, they told me I can't leave but maybe since you are here I can leave.. Please tell me to let me leave. I wanna go home. I wanna go home to Darien. Where is my Darien. Have they found my baby... Oh my beautfil baby girl.. Oh what a lovely names we gave her. Oh she is so perfect.. Ten fingers and toes.. She looks everything like her daddy.. Oh her daddy how is my Darien." They stood looking at her ramble on. Mina took Serena's hand in hers.

"Oh Fuck me Serena I saw we are gonna get who ever did this.." Chad looked to his girl friend, Rei, and nodded. " Darien is our friend. You two shouldn't have to go through some fucked up shit like this. This is fucked up." The guys, all college foot ball players nodded. The girls with tears in their eyes nodded with agreement.  
"You are gonna be okay.. You just had a small breakdown.. But Serena.. I am so sorry." Lita walked up and turned the TV on, and the volume up. Mina and Rei both held Serena's hand.

Serena and her furture husband Darien Chiba, where again attacked at their home. Serena and Darien were involved with the Teenage Mall shooting many months ago, and apart of the recent Rape case. Ms. Serena awoke to find Darien beaten and their child gone.There is still no word on Darien or Serena, " He paused for a moment. "I have just received word that the the Chiba baby has been found." Serena's eyes went wide as she watched fire man climb the ladder to the tree. The tall oak tree in the middle of her favorite park. The tree with the long rope tied to it. The rope where one end was tied to the tree, and the other to her baby. The end that was wrapped around her baby's neck. The neck of her baby which hung from the tree. It's lifeless body swung in the middle. " WHO! Could do such a thing... Our prayers are with you Chiba family. And to the police.. We are channel 6 RxTa hope you find them.

Lita quickly shut the TV off. Chad, Kevin, Brain and Craig, looked to Serena. " I swear to old Sere your child's life is not going to go in vein. We will find this guy, and kill him. We will get the team to help.." Serena nodded, and gave them a smile. It wasn't faked, it was a real smile. Craig said, the guys nodding.

"Thank you. Where is Darien?" She clamed down.

"He is still in ICU. The doctor said that you can see him tomorrow." Mina looked at the guys, who were walking out of the room. They were on their way to get the team, to start a man hunt on their own.

" Are you okay Serena? Do you want us to get you something?" Serena looked at them.

" I am going to be okay. It hurts, but I swear to you, I will be okay. I have to be strong for Darien." The girls smiled and hugged Serena. Together for hours they sat and began to talk about the good old days, and began to plan their futures together.


	22. Remembering Doesn't Hurt

I do not own sailor moon

Serena lowered her head as she walked into her apartment. Darien would be coming home in a week, and she was now just allowed to reenter their home. She walked into their room, and lay on the bed on his side. She breahted in deep taking in his sent. She again entered the the living room, and began to get to work. She started her day off with laundry and dishes, then finished it was sweeping, washing the windows, and mopping the floors. She moaned sliding down on the couch. She began to understand now why she wasn't crying like any normal mother would. She smiled remembering her baby's smell. She loved her Yuki, but because of her past, she understood that death and or God always have a plan. Tears welled up in her eyes. She missed her baby so much. But she knew she had to be strong. She got and smiled. They were going to try again and again till they had a lot of children.. The petter patter of little feet. She giggled and blushed realizing that she was making such plans with out Darien. It wasn't like they were married, and she always knew that he may drop her as quickly as he brought her.

"_Darien?" The soft voice flown into his ears as he settled into his booth. He looked around to see the blond beside him, standing. Tears rushed down her cheeks as she hugged a bag close to her chest. _

"_Buns?" He stood up checking Serena over. He looked over to Andrew who watched them carefully. She smiled weakly. Taking her bag he looked at her wrists. They were bandaged up. _

"_Guess you want to know the story huh?" He looked at her. "I'll take that as a yes. Amy called me. She blames me for the break up. She is like uber pissed that I didn't tell her, I guess she feels betrayed. I don't really blame her. She found some time ago that the first time they broke up, Greg and I fooled around some. Funny isn't it." She began to laugh. "Well no one is talking to me."_

"_Except me. I don't see why you hang out with them. They are all pretty preppy, and Buns you aren't preppy." She looked at him and shrugged. _

"_I want to have friends." He took her hands in his. _

"_Go on."_

"_My father was listening to my conversations again, and yelled at me. He called me a home wrecker and a slut. He said I was damned lucky that they didn't kill me. So I told him that I would kill my self, and I took my cutter and slit my wrists. At the hospital when I came to. My father kicked me out. So here I am." He looked at her. _

"_I can't believe him. Kicking his own daughter out when she needs him the most."_

"_Yah well my father really isn't really in a good mood." He put her hands to his lips._

"_Lets go back to my place. You are staying with me." _

She walked into their bed room and grabbed his pillow holding it to her chest. "Oh Darien how I miss you so much. I can't wait till you can come home and finally be with me. Please hurry home soon. Please God let him come home."

"_Buns." She turned around looking up at him. "If over something as silly as this your friends leave you, then trust me, they are not friends. And I..." He looked at her. "Please come with me." He led her into his bed room, and sat her own his bed. She looked at him. "I don't know if they would make you feel better, of if you would change your mind about staying here. When I was thirteen I jumped in front of car. I felt, feel the same way as you do. I was so alone, scared, and I hated the world for taking my parents away from me. I hurt so much." She looked at him tears coming into her eyes. "Every day I fight to figure out reasons to stay alive. Right now, I can only think of one reason to stay a live."_

Her friends had been so nice to her. Even the guys. Every since Amy had left.. Things had been easier with them since Amy left. Its weird though Amy was always the quiet one.

"_Well I see how you are!" Her smile faded when she looked at the group of girls and guys. Amy words seem to hit her like stone. _

"_Hey Ames, you guys here to shop to?"_

"_Shut up Darien! Serena, you get tried of my boy friend and go for Raye's ex? You know we made the pack that we wouldn't date each others exs."_

"_Sorry but he is not my boy friend. Thank you for caring. Besides, as far as I am concerned, I have no clue who you people are." Fear rose into her eyes when she seen the metal handle come out from Amy's bag._

" _I am sorry Serena, but you have to pay. Everything that is going wrong is your fault. Greg broke up with me, because of you! I hate you! YOU HAVE TO DIE!" _

"_Amy.. Amy… Come on, you don't want to do this." Greg said as he stepped in front of Darien and Serena. _

"_Greg shut up! You hurt me to much to care! I slept with you, and you cheated on me!" She cocked the gun. "AND NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY!" This was so unlike her. The guards surrounded the little group. One Bang. Two Bang. Three Bang. Four Bang. _

" _I can't believe you two are breaking up again!" Mina through her hands up in the air. _

" _I... I..." Amy tried to hold back her tears. Raye just told her about the up coming break up. They sat in the large class room. Serena, Amy, and Raye had math together, so everyone met there doing break. Serena sat there next to Lita as one by one the guys came in. Greg, Ken, Chad, Brain, Craig, and Darien. The break up between Amy and Greg was harsh. They knew it was coming. Greg began to flirt with every girl in sight, he hardly ever cuddled with Amy, and his grades even began to drop. He had told Serena about a month before, and finally word had gotten around to the rest of the group, and ended with Amy. Her heart was shattered. Greg glared at Serena when he noticed the tears coming from Amy's eyes. She looked down then went over and hugged Amy. With the ring of the bell they all went their separate ways_.

Serena picked up Kilala, and lay on the bed. She took a deep breath and fell to sleep.

The key slowly turned in the door, and the tall man entered. He looked around, and too in the new sent of oranges and pin sol. He laughed and walked into the different rooms. Soon he found her. Sleeping


	23. Could he be back?

I do not own sailor moon

I though since you guys liked my story so much, that I would add more, though there is only so much. I hope you enjoy! Though

_The key slowly turned in the door, and the tall man entered. He looked around, and too in the new sent of oranges and pin sol. He laughed and walked into the different rooms. Soon he found her. Sleeping_

He grinned walking over to the bed, and slowly eased him self next to her. He wrapped his arms and held her close, taking in her sent. Serena smiled, and rolled over facing him mumbling Darien's name.. He laughed, and removed the pillow case from the pillow beneath his head. He slowly wraped it up and put it over her eyes. He heard her giggle.

" I am glad to have you back." She smiled.. "OH Kinky!" She giggled when she felt him tie off her hands and feet off. He ripped off her clothes, and took his off as well. He began to nibble on her body while his fingers plunged deep into her women hood. She giggled and moan with pleasure, her checks red, her breathing stagered. He climbed ontop of her when she was soaked, and slammed inside of her. She screamed out in pain when she felt him being pulled out of her bed. She started to scream for help, begging to know what was going on. Soon the room was silent, and she lay there. She could feel blood coming out of her arm, from the sracth he gave her when he was pulled a way. She took a deep breath, and slowly groaned when she tried to free her self. Breath was sucked into her lungs when she felt a limp body fall unto the bed. Slowly a hand pulled down her blind flod. The lights where. She turned her head to see Darien laying next to her covered in blood. He looked so week.

"Darien!" She began to scream loudly when she saw a figure get up and jump through the closed window. Glass shattered every where. Darien moaned as he quickly moved untop of Serena covering her. Tears streamed down her cheek, as she tried to call for help. Darien winced in pain as he started to untie her from the bed.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. She nodded.

"Whats doing on?" She moved to him taking the sheet to wipe a way the blood flowing from his cheek, and lips.

"Oww!" He pulled a way, but let her go back to cleaning him off. " I came home, and found him rapping you. I pulled him off of you, and beagn to beat him up. I'll be alright, I just need to rest a little yah know." She took a deep breath and nodded. " It was the guy who killed Yuki.. Serena.. I think it was Greg." She looked at him, and nodded. "Get some clothes packed, we are gonna go stay at a hotel." She nodded.

"Yes thank you officer. Please keep in touch. Yes thank you, no I am sure. Just do your best. God Bless you to. Serena? She is doing fine, a little shooken up as all." Darien smiled, boy did Alan like to talk. He was going to stop by and take a full report from Serena tomorrow. Serena watched Darien set down on the bed. She ran to the phone.

"Hello Room Serivce? Yes I want one large cheese pizza with extra sauce. Two Chesse Burgers, extra fries. Nachos and cheese, and two containers of ben and jerry. For now. Make if five." She hung up the phone. " You can pick up your jaw from the floor now!" She walked over and kissed him. " I love you Darien Chiba, and I want you to know that." He smiled.

" You are gonna eat the hotel out." He laughed when she throw a pillow at him. " I don't mind, eat as much as you want, even when we were younger you could never gain a pound!" She smiled.

" Like now, since you continue to fuck my brains out. You are so horny. I swear its no wonder I have poped out twenty kids." She looked down, and placed her hands on her stomach.

"You will pop out many more. I want a big family, and I am not going to let some ass hole ruin our life together." She nodded, and fell unto the bed.

"Do you really think it was Greg?" Darien nodded, and layed next to Serena. " He won't find us here right?" Darien turned and looked at her.

" This hotel is great. They don't have our real names on file, everything was taken care of. I promise."

"Marry me Darien Chiba." She held up her hand with her ring on it. "Marry me, so we can truely start." Darien got up when the door knocked, and allowed the food to come in. Serena dived for the food eating happily. The rest of the night they didn't really talked, just eat and watched movies. Holding on to one another, bothing thinking about what she had said.

AN I looked back on Chapter The old Oak tree, and for some reason a lot of what was said in the beginnging was messed up, that was why it looked weried. The the last chapter Serena was remembering everything that had happened to her in the last months passed. All of it that had changed her life completely, but she found it only made her stronger!


	24. Dirt

I do not own Sailor Moon

an sorry it took me so long to write more, life has been hell...

They all looking up to the newly renavated Arcade. Andy smiled as he unlocked the door, and allowed his group of friends to enter. Serena happily sat at her stool, spinned around, and waited for her usual.

" When the fuck were you gonn tell us that you are gay! AM I THE LAST TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE GAY!" Mina shouted, different from her known out bursts.

" Mina, I'm sorry. I just didn't want a lot of people to know, until I was sure." Andy said as he patted her head, and Darien gave out a nervous laugh.

" Do do you have a boy friend?" Serena asked before she sucked on the straw to her milkshake.

" If I did, you would be the first one to know."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A BOY FRIEND. WHAT THE FUCK AM I CHOPPED LIVER. YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF ANDREW." Darien laughed as he moved out of the way, noticing that Brain looked like he was about to kill Andy. Andy started to cry, when Brain started.

" Oh Brain, don't cry, I'm sorry. I just didn't know if you wanted any one else to know about us. I'm sorry. Really."

" AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T KNOW THAT BRAIN WAS GAY AS WELL!" Mina shouted out.

" No that was a shock to the rest of us as well." Rei added. They sat down at a large booth, and listened to Andy and Brain tell two different accounts of how the met, which of coursed caused a lover spat of the century. Serena sat on Darien's lap, her head against his shoulder. SHe tried so hard to not think about what was going on in her life, but her thoughts went right back to everything bad. She wasn't sure if the reason she was throwing up was because of the furneral tomorrow, or because she was worried about Greg coming back or Amy at the most, yet she was sure it had something to do with that.

" You guys are still coming tomorrow right." Darien said thoughfully. " It is by list only. We don't need the press there, it is time that Yuki rests in peace."

" Rest in peace?" Serena moved away from them. " Rest in peace? The only way my baby is gonna rest in peace is the moment that I have her killer's heart in my head." Serena ran to the bath room, where she threw up. Everyone sat silently as they heard her cough and gag. When she returned from the boys bathroom, she was handed napkins from everyone, which caused her to laugh a little.

"Darien are you okay?" Serena asked when they returned to their hotel room. Darien had just got off the phone with the funeral home, last minture preperations, and was acting more quiet than usual. Serena sat next to him.

" Yah, I'm fine." His voice was a little more calm than she would like, but just the same she was worried.

" Come on, you can tell me, you know you can."

" Are you sure?"

" Well, I have known that Andy was gay for a while now."

" OH?" She was shocked that this was what he was so worried about.

" Yah, well you see one night at a party we hooked with this underclassmen, and one thing led to another, and by the end of the night, yah know.. Andy and I.. yah know."

" Oh! That was what you were so worried about?" Serena giggled.

" Yah, well I wasn't sure that I wanted to tell you, but it wasn't fair that you went on thinking that I gave you my virginity."

" Oh Darien, I knew about that. That was a known high school party. Do you think I would not be there?" Darien laughed a little.

" I am glad that I told you though."

" Me to."

" Our father who art in heaven." Serena heard everything, yet her mind was blank. There was her child, slowly being lowered into the dirt. Dirt full of darkness, the cold, bugs. It sent shivers up her spin. Her mind tried to focus on something else, but she was surrounded by dead people, and she didn't know what she was going to do. So she decided to run. Darien was to into what was going on, so she knew she would be able to get a head start before the others. Getting her stance ready, she paused feeling a hand touch her arm. She turned to find her parents.


	25. Confusing

I do not own Sailor Moon.

I am so very sorry that it is always so long between each of up my updates. I have been a little busy lately, with a horrible case of writers block. I have been reading so many stories from many really good authors, trying to get an idea on what I wanted to represent in my next chapter. So, after much deliberation and brain storming, I decided to screw it and just let it flow, so he we go.

"Momma? Pappa?" Serena spat out looking at her parents. Her stance eased, as she felt her mother's touch. The rest of the sermon was peaceful, and grand. Darien never let Serena out of his sight, as she was surrounded by people all the time. The wake was semi opened to the public, it was more word of mouth, so most of the people that showed were people from the police department, and the apartment complex, their parents, including parents of their friends. By the end of everything, Serena, Darien, and their small group of friends were utterly physically and mentally exhausted. Serena and Darien trying to get their lives back in order decided to go back to their apartment, yet when they returned were unsurprised to find that it was trashed, covered in horrible suggestions towards them, all written in red spray paint. Serena looked up to Darien, and sighed.

" I will not give them the satisfaction of us crying Darien, I will clean this, like a good wife should, and will live each day as if nothing horrible is happening." Darien looked down at her and patted her head.

" First lets sit and talk, I don't think we have ever really sat and talked." He led her out on the balcony were they sat down on the cold cement.

" It's been crazy yah know. When we were in high school, life was hard, but we could handle it, we knew our surroundings. We were safe, and for the most part we were happy. Then when my father kicked me out, and I came to live with you things got okay, they were still weird, but for once in my life I finally had a reason to live, so I wasn't depressed any more. Then the mall shooting happened, and didn't understand what was going on around us. I was scared," she looked to him and smiled. " But I was living with the man that I loved." He smiled.

" How long have you loved me?" Darien as she slowly ran his hand up and down her thigh. She smiled.

" When Amy was crying during tutorial that one day, you boys came in the day throwing the foot ball around. Greg was trying to get Amy to calm down, and the guys where fooling around. The girls were gossiping. I sat there and you sat there, and while I blocked out Amy and Greg, I looked to you. Your messy unkept hair, your tattered clothes, you were the all American Bad Boy, and I was the out cast goth. You looked to me and smiled. Told me I should wear pink eye shadow more often, patted my head, and kissed my forehead, told me to have a good day, and left. We were friends then, but I was in need of something more. Before you left that room, I knew that I loved you." She blushed and looked a way.

" Is that why you came to me?" She nodded.

" Then after that I guess is when life got really complicated huh? I met your brother, you asked me to marry you, I got pregnant. Then I was rapped, by a man who I went to school with, but we were alive, and healthy, our baby was fine, I regained my memory, and now I wish I never got it back. Our baby is gone, and all I want is to find out why they would take a way my baby. Take away my life." Darien smiled, and looked to her slowly moving forward he whispered in her ear.

" My grandmother, who I stayed with when my parents died, told me this, ' Some times God has a funny way of making life great, some times he doesn't, but some times in order for our life to be great, some times we need the times when God doesn't make life so great." Serena smiled.

" I understand. Some times something bad needs to happen in order for something good to. We some times to have take the good and the bad." She got up and looked down. " When I first got here, I would stand here and stare down at every one walking around hurrying around, in their own little worlds, and a part of just wanted to jump for the simple reason of ruining their moment." Serena laughed, " Yet here I am, no longer wanting that freedom, not wanting to take my own life, but taking the life of some one else." She made a face. " I really should get going, I need to clean." She kissed his cheek and went inside. Darien stood up and looked down, her words going through his head. He was grateful, that she was no longer depressed about their baby, about her life, but he was worried, worried about what she was planning to do. Their life had change, and he knew that there would be a lot of sleepless nights, watching her, making sure she didn't do anything stupid would be a hard task.

Darien smiled as Serena finally got into bed.

" I realized something great that came out of all of this mess. I always wanted to redo everything, and now we have a reason to." He smiled.

" Well then tomorrow you and the girls can go out and buy everything you want to make our home more home.. ie.. er.. Alright.. Okay. Well lets go to sleep and tomorrow you will have a great day of shopping and gossiping." Serena giggled.

" You did a good job on cleaning up our bed room." Darien laughed.

" Hey Serena?"

" Hmm?"

" When do you wanna get married?"

Oh my goodness, okay I know this may have been confusing, and I understand that, but I just let it go, and went with it. I promise the next chapters will be great, and everything will fall in. Yet this was confusing, and this is for a reason, I in a way wanted you as the reader to be confused as they are. They are hurting, confused, and distraught. Now they are going to get order.. Enjoy.. I have another story in the makings, and will be posted when they are all completely written.

Love yah!


	26. Decorated shopping

I do not own Sailor moon

"When do you wanna get married?" Serena looked to Darien, and smiled, while she cupped his cheek.

" We both know that we will one day lay in bed as man and wife, but," she paused to sigh, " maybe we should wait until everything is set, I mean we are only in our second year of college, maybe we should wait until we are out of school. We can save up for a nice house, get that all fairy tale family." She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek, before rolling over to her side.

Darien looked over to her slightly, then looked up to the glow and the dark moons and stars, sighing he ran his fingers through her hair. Kissing her cheek playfully, he shook her lightly.

" Wake up." He began to nibble her ear lobe. She giggled, and slapped a way. He pulled her over on her back, and there they began.

Faster, harder, begging for more. Begging for him to rip her apart, allowing each other to take out their pain, erasing it, by clearing their minds with pure sweet ecstasy. She looked to the clock, and sighed. Going at it since midnight, now the clock read 6:30. Darien nuzzled his face into neck, still inside her, her legs wrapped around his waist.

" I can't believe we just did that." He mumbled as he moved down to kiss her breast, licking her nipple. She moaned running her fingers through his black hair. He grinned, kissing her collar bone.

" Sleep!" She said as she felt him slowly slide him self from her body. He laughed.

" I don't think so baby." Slowly his tongue licked down from her breasts to her belly button. He played for a moment with her belly button ring, before moving down to her women hood.

" OH god!" Serena moaned as she felt his hot breath, his wet tongue, and his large fingers.

Serena stopped as she looked to the wheel chairs, by the customer service at the mall. Her shoulders slumped down as she dreamed of the girls pushing her around the mall, so she could A. no longer have to walk, and B. so she could finally get some sleep. The girls sighed and stopped.

" Come on Serena, you are slowing us down!" Mina whined as Lita ran over and grabbed Serena by the arm, quickly dragging her back up to the group.

" Why are you so unmoving this morning. Shopping is something you love." Raye glanced around, at a cute boy walking by, but then put her eyes back on Serena.Knowing they would never leave her alone, Serena made the motion to go to the food court.

" Darien, and I just kinda didn't get much sleep last night, and with everything going on." The girls looked at her puzzling. " We have been talking about getting married. I want to, but I miss my baby." She stopped and looked at Once upon a Child. Mina walked over and put her arms around Serena.

" Everything will be okay. Just think you will become Darien's wife. All you have to do is say yes. Then we can plan your wedding." Mina perked up happily. Lita smiled lovingly seeing the tears come to Serena's eyes.

" Come on babe, lets finish our shopping, and maybe we can get the house ready before Darien comes home from work, we have an hour before we are screwed so why do you and me go back to your house and start to cover everything with plastic and start to paint the walls then Raye and Mina will come back and we will set everything up." Serena smiled and wiped the tears away.

" Okay lets go."

It was late, after ten. Darien took a deep breath coming into the apartment, after flicking off the light he paused. He had to look back to the door to make sure he had entered the right one. Slowly he entered looking around. New lamps the living room was no longer a white egg shell color but more of a soft peach with the furniture rearranged. The kitchen was blue was a new clock, new dishes. It was beautiful. Walking over he took a deep breath picking Serena off the black Pleather couch ( not leather hell no. Never leather its evil!) Smiling he place her in their bed room newly painted walls pictures every where of them of their friends. Of their daughter. He took a deep breath holding her close crying. All he could think about was marring the girl he held, and giving her lots of children, but before he could do that, he needed to find out who had done this to them, and for him to do that was going to have to set a trap, a trap that may do more damage then good.

AN okay I hope you all forgive me! Please please please please forgive me. I know that I haven't updated in months but I have been just so really really busy. And if I could tell you I know you would understand and just pat my head call me a good bunny and patiently wait for my next chapter, but because I don't want to upset any one any more I am going to spend the next few hours finishing this up, and my other story Unknown, I am redoeing that with only a couple more chapters to go. I think that is one is better then this one, but I only have a couple reviews so I am unsure of that one.. any way I better get my ass in gear so I hope I please!


	27. One Failed Trap

I do not own sailor moon.. and I really don't feel to bad since you don't either… All bow down to the real owner!

There are only a couple chapters left.. No worries! I got some ideas floating around in this head of mine ( I just found it by the way it was under my hello kitty pillow) and I swear to god on the fact that I love to write I will get my big ass in gear and only give you guys awesome stories! With working and trying to have my own life ( it sucks and is hard) I think I have finally figured my time out. So! Thank you to all who have read this, and I hope you enjoy my later works.

Peace!

Serena woke up to Darien's arms holding her tightly. After taking a half hour to maneuver out of his gasp she yawned in triumph, and went to the drawer to find a outfit. Sighing she was walked slowly to the bath room, and spent another half hour with cold water running down her back. It was so obvious that today was not going to be her day.

" Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Darien whispered in her ear when he hugged her from behind. She shivered lightly when the air hit her only towel covered body. Her wet hair clinging to them both. She smiled.

" Silly monkey you need to tell me every day, and you tell me every hour." She giggled. " Besides every one loves me. I am Serena! Perky and totally hott!" Darien laughed and moved a way, to take his own shower snarling the whole time that there was no hot water.

During breakfast the two were not silent, all Darien seemed to want to talk about was how great of a job she did on the apartment, she didn't have the heart to tell him that the girls did an awful job so they called in professionals, and it was an early wedding present from all the girls. She giggled slightly as they sat on the couch eating pop corn watching the very gorgeous men run around the room.

" Serena? Serena? Earth to you!" She shook her head and looked to him, a light blush on her face.

" Yah?"

" Are you okay I was calling to you for like five minutes, and you eat all you food, slower then usual. You haven't done that since you were pregnant." He slowed his last few words wondering if they should have been said. She smiled, and nodded.

" I remember." She placed her head on her stomach. " I just was thinking that was all." Darien didn't seem to notice her hand movement, it was another reason why she was giddy today, though she was going to wait a little bit before telling him. She knew he had been busy lately, between trying to sort their life out, and with school starting again soon. ( It dawned on me the other day when I was finally finishing my last chapter that I don't really talk much about their school, so since I haven't before I don't really plan on much of it now, but so they are on Summer vacation or something.. lol I dunno, but okays! On we go!) So she wanted to tell him when he was down so she could have something great to bring him back up.

" What were you thinking about?" Her eyes went wide, he always seemed to know if she was lying, so she had to think of something close to the truth.

" OH! Yah know girlie stuff." She giggled, and sighed. " Listen Darien I think we need to talk." Her tone was so serious she made her own stomach cringe, and she knew what she wanted to talk about. He stood up and took the dishes to the sink. " Did you hear me, I want to talk to you." He mumbled something incoherent for a moment. She sucked her in her breath realizing how angry he sounded. She stood up and walked over to him; placing her hand on his back. " Now I really wanna talk, whats going on?"

" I know what you wanna talk about, and I am done talking about it." She backed a way. Did he really know what she wanted to talk about? He seemed so happy there at the meal, yet now he looked ready to kill. He turned and looked at her. " I don't know why you always wanna talk about this shit, can't you see how much it hurts me, and you keep all the damn baby stuff around, we don't have a baby Serena, we should give it away, and start fresh when we know we are going to start a family." She backed a way more, then turned and walked away. He sighed and slammed his chair into the table as he watched her turn the corner into the living room. Taking a deep breath he followed her. When his eyes found her she was kneeling in front of the crib holding on to the wooden bars, crying her eyes out. He walked up behind her and looked into the crib to see new stuff animals, bed lining, and the pillow and blanket that said Yuki were replaced by new ones. He bent down to embrace her, but she pushed him away.

" Don't you dare fucking touch me you son of a bitch." He fell onto his butt when she pushed him. Both sat there staring at each other through watery eyes.

" What happened to Yuki's things?" She took a deep breath trying to clam her self down.

" I gave the stuff animals to the children's hospital, and her blanket and pillow are in a special box in our room. We needed to get new things, since we are fucking having a new baby!" She stood up and walked a way from him, yet was quickly grabbed at her arms. He held her tight while she struggled to get a way.

" Serena clam the fuck down right now." She froze. He loosened his grip on her, and began to cry. She could feel his staggered breath on the back of her neck. " I am so sorry. Please, I am just, just so done with everything. I don't know if I can take much more, and that." She felt him move a way. She turned and looked up into his eyes. " It seems that that is just what every one just wants to talk to me about, and when you said " lets talk." I thought oh great more of this, and I blew up, I shouldn't have, I should have talked." Slowly she wrapped her arms around him. " Lets go back to bed and just talk."

" I wanna marry you." She mumbled into his shirt. " I wanna marry you and become your wife, and put everything in the past into a special box and only look at it and remember the happy times. I wanna start our future, and focus on that. I wanna marry you." He swept her up bridal style and carried her into their bedroom. Together they lay on the bed. Smiling he kissed her passionately.

Serena cuddled up against him.

" Darien, what are we going to do about everything?"

" You mean about the investigation?" She nodded. " Well that is something that I guess I did need to talk to you about." He paused for a moment hating terribly what happened earlier. A grin came to his face though as he thought about how great the make up sex was. Shaking his head he sighed. " Alan wants to set a trap, see if they go for it. If not then they are going to start over again at stage one, but if they do, then we could very well end all of it." She sat up a little and looked at him. " I don' know about this, but I trust you, and you trust him, so maybe it will work." She laid her head back down on his chest. " Serena, he wants you to be the bait."

( before I forget all of you who read chapter 26 yesterday, and noticed the fact that Amy was with the girls when they went shopping.. haha sorry didn't notice it until today, but I fixed it! So you can reread it if you want to, if not its okay to.. okay well on we go)

" You told him." Mina said as she and Serena sat at the Arcade. She was all who Serena could get a hold of.

" Yup."

" And he wants you as bait."

" Yup."

" Well?"

" Yup."

" Even though you are."

" Yup." Both sighed. " I will do what they tell me, but only for a little bit longer, now Alan nor Darien knows about the guys, so have they got anything for me?" Mina smiled as she finished off the last of her milkshake.

" Yup." They got closer together. " Okay they went around interviewing people, every where, and they found a guy who has surveillance out side his apartment, it caught everything on tape. The guy said for some cash he will cough it up, and the guys agreed as long as it is good. SO! They are going over tonight to look at it, and to make the exchange, they have a couple other leads but this looks like the one that might crack this shit to the fan!" Serena's eyes went wide as she let the new information sink into her brain freezed brain. Shaking she let a huge smile come across her face.

" So after that what is their next move?"

" Well they are going to come back to Raye's temple show us the tape, and then we nail all the sorry asses involved!" Serena laughed as Mina began to speak louder at the end. A few looked over to her. Laughing the girls said their sorrys and went to talk to Andrew. He nodded as the girls told him their plan, knowing that it was a trap. For a few days know Andrew noticed that it looked like the girls were being followed in, so they were going to set their own trap. It was going to be sweet.

" Okay girls, well I guess I will see you tonight about midnight, and we can have our weekly booty call." Andrew laughed as Serena became slightly red at the cheeks. " Just remember to be careful when you two walk alone tonight." The girls together came Andrew a kiss on his cheeks and left. Andrew sighed, he wasn't sure if this plan was going to work at all. He thought that it should be left up to the police, and at least the guys, but to get the girls involved more then they were already, it seemed silly for him.

" Do you think he knows it was a trap?" Mina asked as they shivered walking down the sidewalk.

" I don't know, but at least the guys know and we are protected if anything happens, but I am just kinda scared, and the next time we do something like this, knock.. me.. out" The girls started to walk a little faster, stopping when a tall man jumped in their way.

" What is a couple of hot young women doing out this late?" He said with a laugh. The girls looked around trying to see where their guys where. Soon another guy wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the girls, and sniffed them.

" They don't smell like the other sluts we normally take, they smell clean."

" I like this one." He walked over to Serena and pushed her close to his body.

" Yah well yah know so do I." The man backed a way looking up to Darien. He grabbed Serena from his gasp and put her into his, and grabbed Mina to. Both girls clung to him shaking. " Get outta here."

After dropping Mina at the temple Darien took Serena home. Together they sat on the couch.

" That was stupid."

" I'm sorry. I really thought that Mina and I could handle it."

" So are you ready to try our trap? The one Alan and I came up with."

" You mean the one where you put us at risk?" Darien sighed. " No wait I'm sorry listen the guys they have a lead, and if this lead leads good, then I am hoping that I won't have to be bait. Mina and every one is there at the temple watching it. They put up some big bucks for this so we are hoping it holds out." Darien looked down at her.

" What tape?"

" Well.. I guess one of our neighoros across the sheet caught everything on tape, and so for money he gave it to us."

" Oh." He walked into the kitchen and began to make tea. Serena sat back on the couch and sighed, it was going to be a long night. That was until the phone rung.

" Hello Chiba residence."

_" Serena it's Mina. Get outta that house right now. It's Darien." _

" What are you talking about."

_" The guy on the tape it was Darien, just place make up some excuse and get outta there, and get here_." Her eyes went wide as she placed the phone on the hook. It didn't make sense, then again so far nothing did. Soon she felt arms reach around her.

" I love you." Serena backed a way, and took a deep breath.

" Darien, do you really think the guy who is doing this is Greg?"


	28. Allies

I don't own sailor moon..

I love you reviewers always so nice, makes me happy to have you keep my butt in gear and stuff.. **takes a deep breath tears coming to her eyes** I am such a loser.. okay well I had something to say and I forgot, so maybe by the time I finish I will remember.

Recap: " Hello Chiba residence."

" _Serena it's Mina. Get outta that house right now. It's Darien." _

" What are you talking about."

" _The guy on the tape it was Darien, just please make up some excuse and get outta there, and get here_." Her eyes went wide as she placed the phone on the hook. It didn't make sense, then again so far nothing did. Soon she felt arms reach around her.

" I love you." Serena backed a way, and took a deep breath.

" Darien, do you really think the guy who is doing this is Greg?"

Darien looked at her strangely.

" Who was on the phone?" She looked at him for a moment noticing a difference in his voice, his tone. It was that moment when she really started to notice all the differences. Eyes: Lighter Hair: Shorter: One ear lobe was longer then the other. She began to laugh. " Who was on the tape."

" It was Mina." He watched as she started to walk around him.

" I really can't believe you fooled me. I feel so stupid." Darien began to laugh. " Luka." She walked over and looked out the doors leading to the balcony.

" The one and only." Slowly Serena sat down on the arm of the chair.

" When did you take Darien away?"

" While you were in the shower. Such a shame that he doesn't know about your baby, but he should be grateful that atleast this child is his."

" Leave Yuki outta this you son of a bitch, it is your fault my baby is dead."

" Dead?" The tall dark man began to laugh again. " Who ever said she was dead?" Her eyes went wide.

" They found her body. They found my babies body!"

" They found a body, but it was not our baby."

" What are you talking about?" Serena got up and walked up to him.

" They found a dead baby at the park, did a blood test with Yuki's blood, but it was not Yuki." Serena took a deep breath.

" Is Darien dead." He looked at her.

" Not yet, but if you don't corporate, it can happen." She sat back down again trying to take everything in. It seemed that with the last 15 minutes her life had done yet another flip flop. Darien was kidnapped and Yuki was still alive, and Luka, Darien's twin brother, was the reason behind all the hell in their life.

" I will." He nodded and grabbed her arm.

" Come on lets go." Together they walked out of the apartment.

" Serena! Darien!" An elderly lady came up to the couple and smiled. " I just heard about your wedding plans, oh just congrates on everything, I know you have had a tough time, but everything happens for a reason, and I am sure God has good plans for you in the future." Serena smiled. Their neighbor didn't realize it, but her words which flowed from her lips easily really did help Serena out a great deal. Luka smiled and tightened his grip on Serena waist.

" That you so much Mrs. Graph, please tell Mr. Graph that I enjoyed our game of chess last week and I hope we can do it again soon." She smiled and left the "couple" to their plans.

" How did you know that Darien played chess with Mr. Graph." Serena asked once out side.

" I bugged your apartment." Four words sent Serena into shock, she rolled her eyes, muttering a figure. The trip seemed to go on forever, it was obvious they were no longer near their home, city life quickly turned to country. Luka looked over to Serena watching her look out the window. He really though by now she would drive him out of his mind, and end up rapping her and killing her, but she was acting very well. She was thinking of the same thing, he handed landed a hand on her in a sexual way, though he had already had sex with her, and he was acting almost humane. Sighing she had to admit this wasn't what she thought she would be doing tonight. She thought she would celebrate the new baby with Darien. All of this explained how their plans failed, and how Luka knew about everything.

" Are we there yet?" She held on to the door when he took a sharp left turn.

" Yah." Slowly she got out of the car and followed Luka. Once in side the small house, she took in the scent of berries. Seeing Darien she ran over to fell to her knees crying.

"Oh my love, please don't cry." ( I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start our new life.. I ripped out his throat and called you on the telephone… Hahaha sorry I got carried a way. G. C in case you don't know) Luka stood there watching the two. Darien stood up. " You son a bitch, let us go!" Luka began to laugh.

" Why?"

" You are my brother."

" Luka, why are you doing this." Serena's voice was soft, tears rolled down her cheeks.

" Because he realized just what losers you two are, and how every one's life that you touch turns to hell." Serena's body went tense. She didn't want to, her mind screaming for her to stop, she slowly turned around.

" Ami." She smirked. " I thought you were dead."

" Did you really think my father would let me die, or go to jail? I am the heiress to an empire, I am practically a princess." Ami took a deep breath. She smiled over to Luka. " We decided that it was time for you two to get your just desert. So we are going to kill you, and then take your child and raise her like our own."

" It is your own fault. You two ruined our lives, and now you are not longer going to have a life to life."

" Wait a minute Luka, why are you doing this?" Darien said as he was trying to let everything sink into his brain.

" You never let me live a childhood, you always took mom and dad away and it was your fault they died, if it wasn't for you and your stupid foot ball game they wouldn't have died."

" You blame me for that?" Darien seemed shocked, then felt the air come into his lungs harshly as Ami pulled out her gun.

" Enough talking, you suck, we hate you time to die." Serena grabbed Darien's arm.

AN/ okay well just like two more chapters left. If you don't understand I am sorry. It makes sense to me but I guess that is because I wrote it. So if you don't understand I will rewrite it, and stuff. Also I have a special surprise for you guys at the end.. well two really. So if all goes well, I am in hopes that it will, you guys will be very happy. Any way thank you for reading this!


	29. Time slowing down

After reading my story over I realized maybe it's a good thing that I don't own Sailor moon.

Serena held Yuki to her chest and took a deep breath. Slowly the gun clicked, and before she knew it before she could even let air into her shaking body. A shot was heard. She backed a way turning watching the bullet as if it happened it slow motion. She could see it pierce through the cloud of smoke and move a way from the happy Ami, the smirking Luka. It seemed like forever, but it wasn't. Looking at Darien she realized that he hadn't had the moment of registering what just happened. Her feet began to move, she didn't know what was going but before she knew anything Darien was holding their crying child, and the bullet that was aimed for Darien's heart, now entered Serena's mind. Everything went black, she heard them laughing, Darien screaming, and soon she was safe and warm. She could feel Darien holding her, his fingers stroking her cheek, begging her to wake up.

Okay so I know what was short but I got a twist for you, and I wanted you to have just an awesome cliffy! Trust me oh if you ever need to trust some one in your life, trust me that you will be shocked to see what I have in my last chapter, though I am sure I will add an alternative ending…. I had two ways that I wanted to go, this way and another, so I decided to do an alternative ending. I hope you all enjoy.


	30. Flying

Okay well here we go the last "chapter" I don't really know how long this is gonna be.. so lets see!

She could hear a baby screaming, slowly though, it began to fade. An over lap of feeling warm and the screaming, till she felt so safe, and the child was gone. Wasn't she dead? She could feel some one touching her. No wait, yes a bullet to the brain yah that would defiantly kill her.

" Oh my Buns please wake up." Was that Darien? Did Ami not kill him? And Yuki. Oh her child, the joy of her life, was she a live. She could feel the finger tips leave her cheek, and slowly make their way down and touch her inner wrists.. She wanted to scream in pain, but soon the feeling was comforted as her hand was held. She felt dizzy, everything was happening so fast. Finding out about Luka Ami, Yuki, getting shot? Wasn't she shot? Pain entered her body, it was like senses was starting to come back to her, she could taste a cinnamon flavor in her mouth, like tooth paste, she could feel the sun light on her, hear strange beeping sounds, and she could feel Darien. Slowly her eyelids started to flutter. She didn't care about touching, tasting, hearing, she wanted to see him, she needed to see the love of her life.

" Darien." Her voice was starchy. At first she didn't even realize that was her voice. It sounded like she hadn't spoke in months. He held her hand tighter.

" I'm right here baby. Please wake up."

Darien sat in the chair watching her. Begging her to stir more, to open up her large orbs of ocean blue, to smile. To just wake up. She had been speaking more lately, and words came from her mouth like a dream, mutters of words that put together made no sense but separate made all the world. He kissed her hand again, and sighed. Looking around at the empty room, he shuddered remember past visits when the small room was as overbearing as the smell. Taking a deep breath he placed her hand back down to her side, and continued to watch her.

Serena's eyes opened she knew they did, yet all she could see was blackness, she could feel the sunbeams on her body, but blackness? Then it came quickly like a bullet train streaming into her vision as if she was blind for a moment, and color decided to over power her and come all at once, then slowly after blinking it came more slowly. Blue. White. Yellow. Black. Green. Her lungs sucked in air feeling a discomfort as she tried to move but her body hurt. Now she could see. The window where the sun came through, the white walls with blue trim and blue curtains, a closet. She still couldn't figure out where she was. Turning her head slightly she continued to lead her eyes across the room, the beeping nose had a source, which gave that the room she was in belonged to a hospital. Confused and in need of answers she came across those two midnight eyes she longed for. Large yet slim lips that she desired to have kiss her body.

" Darien?" He smiled at her moving his hand to brush way locks of hair. Soon before anything could be said doctors came and ushered Darien out of the room, causing Serena to cry out in pain of loss and confusion.

" How are you feeling?" Darien said as he regained his potion in the plastic seat. She smiled lightly.

" I don't know what is going on. Where is Luka and Ami. Where is Yuki?"

" Who is Yuki? Who is Luka?" Darien asked as he looked down at her.

" How in the hell can you not realize who Yuki is?"

" I'm sorry."

" She is our daughter." Now that really got Darien confused. She put her hands to her head. " I went to live with you, I meet your twin brother Luka, Ami went crazy and tried to kill us. We fell in love had sex I got pregnant had Yuki Ami and Luka hooked up and kidnapped her and faked her death then they shot me in the head.. and now I am in the hospital." She took a deep breath feeling dizzy as memories came back to her.

" Serena you are in the hospital because you tried to kill your self." She looked at Darien.

" What?"

" Your parents kicked you out after hearing about Greg. I couldn't find you for days, and then the hopstial called saying the cops found you half dead on the street with your wrists slit. I am the contact number on your student card. You have been in a coma for about three weeks now." Serena shook her head.

" NO that's not it.. I swear I remember everything."

" You were dreaming."

" No I can feel it." She grabbed his hand and put it to her heart. " Right here, my love for you the pain I felt when everything happened." Darien blushed.

" I have been by your side every moment since they called. You were dreaming. I understand now what you were talking about while you slept, but it was a dream nothing more." Serena started to cry, but soon found her self passed out, fainting from the new information she adsorbed. Was it just a dream, or was she dreaming now. Darien took a deep breath. This was going to be a long road. He wasn't sure if what Serena was going through was something he should tell the doctor, but maybe when she awoke everything would be okay. Sitting there he looked down at her then to her wrists. He really did remember what it was like to feel so alone; it was why he stood by her side.

Slowly her eyes opened again, and she took a deep breath, grateful that she didn't have the tubes down her throat any more. Looking over she found Darien's head against her hand holding it while he slept. He looked so cute. Looking around her eyes found their way to her wrists wrapped up and hurting. Maybe what he said was true, she remembered her parents well her father really kicking her out, and she remembers walking to the café to see Darien but the rest of it is what he calls her dream. Then while looking at his locks of deep black she remembered. It was so painful and as each new memory of what really happened came into play, her dream slowly left her mind, her heart. When it all came in clear it didn't hurt any more. Looking down at Darien she moved her head.

" Darien." He didn't move. Taking a deep breath, with a determined look on her face she said his name louder again. He looked at her his eyes wide.

" Are you alright?"   
" Yes, I just need to talk to you." He sat up more looking at her rubbing the small dibble of drool on his face.

" Okay."

" I remember. I am okay with it, but at least I remember right?" She smiled lightly. " I put you on my card because I had no one else. You know that I know that." She shook her head. " I just wanted to thank you, and tell you." She paused a light blush coming across her pale face.

" Tell me what?"

" That dream or no dream. I love you Darien Chiba." He looked at her a still sleepy expression on his face.

" I'm sorry. What did you say?"

" I love you." He stood up.

" Right well… Serena listen." He stood up and looked down at her. He frowned noticing the fear in her. " I have something I need to tell you to." She nodded.

" Its okay, I understand I mean, you don't really know me that well, and I guess the only reason we do hang out is because our friends date each other." She almost laughed but was caught by a pair of lips crashing to hers. They kissed forever not wanting to let go, yet with Serena weak soon air was needed and he pulled a way. Looking down at her in the dim light as they both tried to breath he noticed her pale face, messy hair, swollen lips.

" You look so beautiful." She blushed.

" I wanna leave."

" What do you mean?"

" I want to leave the hospital.. Leave here, go maybe to America or something for college."

" Move with me." She looked at him confused. " I am going to Harvard Medical school in America. Come with me."

And they left, everything behind. So called Friends, so called Family. Just took some clothes a few pictures, Serena a stuff turtle she had since her first Christmas, and just left. Serena looked out the plane window while they began to take off. Here she was seven teen in love and leaving the only home she ever knew. Looking down she ran a finger over the scars on her wrists. She didn't want to die any more. She was ready to make new friends, and start a new life with the man she loved, and leave every heart break she ever faced behind. Darien looked over to her and grabbed her slender hand.

" Don't worry my love, everything will be alright."

" I just feel that everything is happening so fast."

" That's what life does right?" She looked at him. " It always seemed to move with us ready or not. You want to just take it one day at a time, enjoying everything, but life just wants to fly by before we have a moment to catch our breath.

" You are always so…"

" Smart? Handsom?"

" Weird." He laughed and patted her head. She blushed and snuggled into her seat.

" Well okay I will admit that only if you do to." She giggled a little. " Now how about you tell me about this dream of yours? Was I good in bed?" She looked at him her eyes wide.

" Jerk." She muttered before looking back out the window. Large arms wrapped around her, pulling her back.

" I'm serious tell me about it, I want to know what kept you so alive when you seemed so not." She looked at him, deep into his eyes; watching the flash of pain they held. Smiling she began.

End Of Violent Secrets. I want to thank all my reviewers listed here, and my future ones.

Silver Moonlight-81 Ryoko4 Lady-Indis Starkeeper haruka-san1 Autumndark XOXOChibiChibiSM Lady Lightspeed Spotted trout usagimamorulove1 usagimamorulove1 White Cetan GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon Power Punk dizzy4 babby-c Lady Ireth Greenleaf Lady Ireth Greenleaf SaIlOr-EaRtH-001 Weirdo's Rule celticas Moon-Dragon 1288 Moon-Dragon 1288 XanTheJaded Lady Ireth Greenleaf Demonica Angelicus Devil Velociraptor BITTER Fiy-chan supergirl-776 FightingWarrior-Panny GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon kikkyss4e lunababy14 ALIAS-fan-no.1 Rockergirl1991 Queen of Hearts747 Priestess Chaos Of Darkness Angel of Lonelynes natalia Sailor Moon Serenity Shami Maggie Eo UsagiMoon Epi Megan Consoer Usagimoon2 princess Kedra88

nitengale Bubbli Angel animix-chix

Rockergirl1991 XanTheJaded ffgirlmoonie kaika1221 GOGOpeachgurl86 kagomemikogoddess Secret411 givemeurcash Serena73 asiangirl668 sailor lunakitty and finally Red-Rose18 ( if I had forgotten any one, please forgive me) I have gotten some ideas from so many of you.. and Iused them… but You Red-Rose 18 I thought I was going to fall over when I read your last review was it that obvious? Hahahah buts its okay.. I hope that you all approve and give mes lots and lots of reviews!

Don't worry though this isn't the end, I will do another story, but I am going to wait a little bit and finish unknown and work on my inuyasha one. I am so glad that you all were so nice and no one really like flamed me or anything, if it wasn't for you guys I would prolly still be on like chapter 10. OUT!


End file.
